


Teeth

by monochri



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Child Abuse, Depression, Forced Orgasm, Kidnapping, M/M, NOT a fun fic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Sexual Abuse, Suicide Attempt, Tooth Trauma, Torture, not a good time, shadowy is a dirty pedo, take the tags seriously, tko and ko are twins, tko isnt a villain, venomous and laserblast are the same guy but shadowy is their twin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochri/pseuds/monochri
Summary: Shadowy Figure, quite the well-known black-market glorb salesman.His twin, Laser - or, well, Venomous, as he's called now - left two kids and a wife behind.KO is too cute and pure for it.TKO is just... perfect.
Relationships: Shadowy Figure/Turbo K.O. (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> i headcanon their names to be
> 
> Kaio (ka-eo) "KO"  
> and  
> Kayo (ke-ho but the h is just a breath) "TKO" "Turbo"
> 
> so just keep that in mind ig
> 
> also! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT read this if you don't want to read some EXTREMELY GRAPHIC and VIOLENT CONTENT.
> 
> NOTHING ABOUT THE FIRST CHAPTERS WILL BE NICE. NOT A SINGLE THING. IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT, PLEASE RECOGNIZE THAT READING THIS IS AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION.

Detention.

A sad excuse to drive kids insane, is what it was. Sitting in a room in silence with a teacher you hated and kids that keep talking to eachother when you’re trying to nap and people who just won’t shut the fuck up. Sounds like insanity to TKO.

A young boy, one who loves physical activity and throwing stuff – a short fuse and a bursting amount of energy, the violence in his eyes that many would be terrified to witness – who loves cursing people out and crude humour and shooting loogies at the girls in class and bullying his twin brother. That’s the kind of kid that gets put in detention on a fucking Saturday, with the other crude-mouthed god-cursers and sloppy haired menaces who like knives just a little too much. With a teacher who sat in his chair, on his computer, not letting them go to the bathroom or get water or anything of the sort – to only sit there, do homework, or nap.

Try as he might, he couldn’t sleep on the desk with three teenagers barking at eachother behind his chair and a girl (who got framed most likely) curled up in her own desk shaking and sniffling like she’d just been given the death sentence. He couldn’t stop glancing over at her, confused but unbothered as he simply awaited their two hours to be up so they could go home and come back in two days to do nothing but get detention all over again. Carol – or, mom, he guesses – kept saying he needs to be good at school, like his precious angel of a twin, who he did love but would totally flick his boogers at on the bus if they sat close enough. _“Another detention and you’re grounded, no phone for a month!”_ And sure enough, the woman took his phone before he left to walk to the school, the slowly intensifying heat of approaching summer making the air-conditioned room a bit more tolerable.

Tick, Tick, Tick. TKO would throw a fucking desk at that clock if he could, but a suspension was the last thing he needed, cuz this was the only school for miles and mom would lose her shit on him if he got expelled from another school. But, god, was it tempting.

Head down on the desk, arms lazily draped over the front of it, looking like a beached fish, TKO waited for the last five minutes to get the fuck out of the clock already so they could just go home. He even caught himself counting the ticks after a bit, and that made him cringe. Fifty-two, fifty-three, fifty-four, fifty-five, fifty-six, fifty-seven, fifty-eight, fifty-nine, sixty – just four more unbearable minutes left. The teens’ chatter had even died down, thank god, because maybe they could sense that the time had almost come to get up and leave.

The very second that bell rung, TKO and the rest of the group were out of that room in no time, storming down the school’s branches and rushing to the front door like there was a fire. But not too fast, no, because the teens were walking at a semi-brisk pace, and he was cool too, so he kept it to a semi-brisk pace as well. Like there was… a fire drill. That’s better.

Why didn’t TKO wear shoes, again? Because _FUCK,_ this asphalt was hotter than a motherfucker. It burned, and the sun beat down on his dark hair and made his scalp hot – and he was sweating in no time, arms slumped forward and looking a bit like a hunchback as he walked. He had no one to keep appearances for, and his hair was probably already frizzy from the steam of his sweat anyway, so he just cringed and looked up at the sky for a brief moment, arm over his face to block the sun. Shit, he forgot his bag in his locker. Whatever, he’d get it on Monday, he wasn’t going to walk his ass back in there and beg to go get his bag, he was too relieved to be free.

Free, even though ‘free’ came with burning his feet and feeling the almost unbearable heat of summer. And he _could_ walk through the trees, but he didn’t feel too comfortable because the angle the sun was at made them loom like some dark predator was looking at him through the shade he wanted, and it gave him the shakes. So he kept himself on the street, burning with every step and feeling like he was going to start melting at any second - that is, until there was suddenly shade over him. He blinked at the loss of heat on his head, and he looked up in shock, gasping loudly and sending himself forward a few feet to retaliate for the fear he’d just felt. He wasn’t supposed to be scared of people, he was TKO, better than his brother in every way and no little bitch baby like him. “Who the fuck are you? Personal space, much?” He spat at the man, who tilted his head and lowered his arm that held his cape up before shrugging his shoulders. “Heh, your loss, kid. You looked like you were gonna start panting like a dog. It’s hot out here, didn’t mean to cross you.” He then continued walking, and TKO glared at him, walking on the complete opposite side of the street.

But, fuck, was it hot. And most people were nice in Lakewood, anyways - everyone he knew but Boxman, and even Boxman had his moments.

“…sir, can I take up your offer on shade-?” TKO asked reluctantly, shaking his sweaty hair out and brushing back his forehead into his hair, effectively defeating the action he’d just done. The man looked over at him before outstretching his arm, a sign of welcoming that TKO cringed at and decided it was only for the sake of not getting a sunburn. Crossing over awkwardly, the two walked together for a few moments, and it was nice to not have to deal with the sun anymore, even though his feet were still burning. He could tone that out for now. Once the sign of the Plaza was just in view though, things changed, and the boy didn’t know how to react when the cape suddenly closed around his head – taking in a sharp and loud shriek of air as the man’s arm locked around his neck and he hoisted him up off his aching feet and, suddenly, there was no more sun-driven heat.

Yes, he screamed. Yes he shot power from his fists, or he thought he did, squirming and shouting and fighting to get away as the man carried him through the forest and didn’t react at all. He never dropped him, he never flinched or laughed or coughed – even when TKO would land a hit on his stomach, the man only grabbed his forearm and twisted it behind his back, getting another panicked noise as he struggled and whined and fought and… started sobbing. Tears were streaming down his face, and all he could see was black – black, black, black, that’s all there fucking was, he couldn’t get out and he was scared and he wanted to go home but he was stupid – he was stupid, so stupid, and it was hot, and he didn’t like the heat, and – and – fuck. God, what is he supposed to do? There was no ‘shake him off’ or anything like the presentations on stranger danger told you to do, there was nothing he could do, because he didn’t even know if he was shooting power fists and that was the most terrifying thing about this.

How useless can someone be?

Once the boy had finally given up his squirming, instead shaking and crying and begging to be let go, the other finally got social again. “You’re fine. Just need a touch-up on the whole villain-y thing.” Was what he said, and TKO had no idea what he meant by it, but he wasn’t a villain – he.. was just a messed-up kid who liked bullying people, because it was fun, he – he wasn’t a villain! He beat up villains all the time, like Darrell, and Boxman, they were villains, TKO did nothing but heartless fun. His level wasn’t even negative, he hadn’t done anything to push it there, he was just.. having fun.

Thump.  
TKO was dropped onto a soft couch – one that welcomed him much more than the empty void of the coat still wrapped around his head, and he squirmed to get out of it, which the man finally allowed. TKO scrubbed at his face with his arm, sniffling and trying to make his tears go away, until the other tossed a tissue box at him and laughed. “Gross, clean yourself up, kid.” He said, and the boy did. But not because he was told to, no, because he felt disgusting.

“W-who _ARE_ you? Why are you doing this to me? Can I go ho-” He was cut off by the man leaning down, towering over the sofa and the boy on it with his arms delicately placed behind his back, and it would be so easy to just kick him square in the jaw, but the boy was too scared to. “You can call me Shadowy, if it makes you feel any better. Now lemme see those teeth of yours.” He said blankly, and TKO gasped as gloved fingers were shoved in his mouth, pulling his lips open and revealing, what, normal boy teeth? What the fuck did he need to look in his mouth for, the damn creep? TKO didn’t know, but he kicked him in the chest anyways and readied his fists with purple flame, Shadowy stepping back a couple inches before tilting his head at him again. “What, you’re going to hit me? I’m just helping you out, kid. You’re well on your way to becoming a villain, just lemme see.” He said blankly, and the boy kept his stance. “N-no. Let me go home.” He said stubbornly, and Shadowy rolled his unseen eyes before leaning down to grab his fists in either hand in a flash, catching the boy off guard as he fell back and the other forced his legs apart with one knee, getting a sharp and panicked gasp from him as his eyes welled up in fear.

His. Power fists. They. They disappeared, the second the man touched him. That’s definitely never happened before, and he was terrified. The man laughed at his expression lightheartedly. “Power-cancelling power. You like it? I can’t have you hurting me while you’re here, and you’ll be completely fine when you leave in a couple days. Just relax and open your mouth for me.” Shadowy repeated, and TKO squirmed desperately to fight him more. “N-no! Get the fuck off of me, I’m not! I’m _not_ a villain, I’m- I’m a hero!” He shouted, denying it pathetically and getting a soft, warm chuckle from him. “Oh, quiet, you. Don’t be silly.” Twisting the boy’s fingers such that Shadowy could hold both hands in one of his own, he brought his now freed hand up to pull his mouth open and investigate the dull bumps of each of them, frowning a bit and shaking his head before wrapping the cape around him again, getting a loud scream of panic from the younger who thrashed and kicked as he was carried to another room. When he was dropped this time, TKO gasped as he hit a cold, flat surface – a table. Shadowy walked away to close the door, and the room was black-walled with only a lightbulb hanging over the table and a small, disgusting looking mattress in the far corner.

“You’ll be staying in here until you’re better, I hope you don’t mind.” He said as he locked the handle, which clearly locked from the outside, with a key that he put back in his pocket. “S-staying?! My mom’s going to find me, you asshole,” TKO spat, before realizing fully what it was he’d just told him.

Better? Until he’s better? Better from what?

“Doubtful.” Was all Shadowy said in response, pulling a table out of the wall beside the table TKO was on and the boy moved to get up and run but the man reached over and pinned him down with one hand. “Don’t make me strap you down.” He said matter-of-factly, and Kayo shuddered at the thought, eyes flicking to the edge of the table where a leather strap was on either side of him. There were none down at where his feet were, so that was a bit confusing, but it’s not like he wanted his legs pinned either.

The two said not another word to eachother until Shadowy turned to look at him again, one of those plaque scrapers in hand as he smiled at him, his own sharp teeth revealed perfectly from the lightbulb – and it finally clicked in TKO’s head.

He was going to give him a villain’s teeth.

“N-no!” He screamed suddenly, and Shadowy laughed at him in amusement as he used his empty hand to tug his spiked wristband off and pin his hand under a strap, dropping his tool on the table again as he’d fully expected the other to fight with him. As TKO wrenched at his fingers with his own, trying to get him to let go of his now bare wrist, Shadowy pushed his other hand away easily and strapped this one down to a new squirming and shaking and trying to get free of it. He walked around to the other side and forced his unrestrained hand down into the strap here, too, getting more screams and pleas and his legs even tried to kick at him but he couldn’t quite reach him to his own horror. “Please, please, please, please don’t, I- I’m really not a villain! I-I beat up robots andandand I can work harder at- at- at the bodega, and I can stop calling Enid h-hot and- and- I’m not- please, I’m not a villain, _please,”_ He rambled as Shadowy walked around the table again, watching him in terror and shaking and trying to get out of the straps in vain. Shadowy let him have his spiel, humming to himself as he reorganized his tools giddily and prepared to start a long, long process of scraping and scratching at the poor ‘bones’ in his mouth. “Why would you do any of that? You’d make a wonderful villain, you know. You have just the right type for it,” He hummed and slid a hand up his chest from his stomach, pulling his shirt up just enough to uncover his bellybutton and give him even more panic.

When Shadowy climbed up onto the metal table and forced his legs apart and sat himself between them, TKO started trashing again, but not much could be done as he was already in the most awful position he could have been in. “N-nooo..” He croaked dryly, and Shadowy said nothing as he grabbed a bumper off the table and forced it between his molars to keep his mouth open as he panicked and screamed and cried. “If you don’t close your throat, you’re gonna end up eating tooth dust, love. I don’t think you want that.” He said simply, and TKO whined in the desperation to keep himself from doing as he was told – but he didn’t want to eat tooth dust, and if that’s all he had control over, then so be it. “There we go. Good boy.” Kayo’s skin crawled at the fucking nickname.

And then it started.  
The lack of anesthetic - and the sound, god the fucking sound; the scraping and scratching and shrill ring of pain that rang through his head as Shadowy started grating down on the dull corners of his teeth oh so carefully, with practiced skill and a smile on his lips. This sick piece of shit was loving every second of this. The scraping, the scraping, _fuck the scraping,_ the sound of intense grinding and the feeling of biting into a solid chunk of ice and splitting your tooth open on it – over and over, the same feeling, and he screamed, and he screamed and he sobbed and he panicked until he remembered he was going to end up getting dust in the throat if he didn’t close up again.

So he closed his throat again, and the unbearable sound of scraping, scratching, the feeling of his teeth _bleeding,_ the blind pain that filled his brain as the most sensitive parts of his teeth were revealed to cold air and he felt like he was going to vomit. Scrape, scrape, scrape, that’s all there was right now – the rest of the world didn’t exist, there was only him, the black room, the scraping, and the flood of tears streaming down his cheeks as he squirmed his body pathetically. But he stopped when he felt Shadowy suddenly rock his hips up against his ass, and a pit of dread filled his stomach as he stilled instantaneously. The man chuckled. “What? Keep wiggling around for me, cutie. I love it.” He said warmly, and TKO made no attempt to respond as his mind filled with adrenaline again and fear overwhelmed him so hard he could hardly focus on stopping the dry powder from falling into his throat.

Where was mommy? Why did he have to walk home on his own? Why was it so hot out? Why him? Why was he such a troublemaker? He wasn’t a villain, why didn’t this guy get that? What is he supposed to do? What is happening? Help. Help, fuck, please, anyone, help him – the scraping, god, the FUCKING SCRAPING, _THE SCRAPING, THE GRINDING, THE PAIN, THE PAIN, THE FUCKING PAIN, GOD IT HURTS, WHY, WHY, WHY, PLEASE, THE SCRAPING, PLEASE, STOP, PLEASE, THE SCRAPING, FUCK, stop stopstopstopstopstopstopstpostopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstop._

…that was only one fucking side? That was only _one side of his tooth?_ He’s on the other side now? The scraping, the sound, it hurts, it hurts so fucking bad, please - he stopped. Shadowy stopped, pushing himself to sit up, and TKO peeked his eyes open to see what he was doing as he leaned over to grab a cup and turned to smile at the boy again. “Water. If you spit at me, I’ll do more than just fix your teeth, okay? Spit off the side of the table.” He instructed, and TKO nodded hesitantly as a small mouthful of water was poured onto his tongue and he swished it around as the man leaned over to set the rest of the cup back on the other table before sitting back to let the boy turn his head and spit as far as he could toward the wall. “Good boy!” Shadowy exclaimed, and TKO made a dry sob, the man tugging his lip open and grinning proudly at his work. “One tooth down, love. Looks like… twenty..five to go. God, this is so fun, isn’t it?” He tilted his head a bit, and TKO’s heart sank. That was only _one fucking tooth._

Shadowy put the bumper in his mouth again and TKO made a shrill whine as he closed his throat as best he could and the pick was put back in his mouth, the next tooth going by a bit quicker since one side had already been chipped at to make room for the other one’s scraping. Then the other side, which took longer because that side had no friction at all, and his mouth felt like it was burning and there was blood and he could taste it but the other didn’t say he was bleeding so he just didn’t know. At a specific spot, TKO squeaked loud and through his nose, shoulders tensing up desperately as Shadowy rose a brow at him before laughing. “Aw, you have a cavity. This one’s gonna hurt a lot more than the others.” Fuck.

It felt like someone was shoving a hot iron through his gums and jawbone, like someone was _cooking his fucking teeth._ Like they were all individual screws being screwed in at once, like a flamethrower was being used to melt those screws, like- like, like, _fuck,_ it hurt. Once that tooth was finally done, finally, _finally_ done, he was given another chance to spit and right back to work he went – but this time Shadowy was tenting hard - like, hard hard. Pressing his hips against the boy, he strained for friction and desperately urged their hips together. He stopped scraping at his teeth to move down, and TKO watched in horror as his hands hooked his belt loops and started pulling the jeans down – as if he could get any worse. The boy flung his legs wildly, screaming again and trying to kick him, but Shadowy ignored it in favour of getting those fucking pants off and moving up between his legs again to grind on his purple boxers and make pleasured noises of his own as he got back to work on TKO’s mouth, who had the faintest idea of what the other was going to do to him and not wanting it in the least.

He felt like he was going to fucking vomit.

Scraping, scraping, scraping. Grinding, scraping, grinding, humping, shaking – squirming, crying, how many words could be used to describe this? Shadowy was having nothing short of the best time of his life, finally getting to the fourth tooth and scraping at that one. TKO didn’t get a turn to spit that time, likely retaliation for the struggling he got undressing him, but it was fine – it. It was fine. He could hold the dust in the back of his mouth and he could wait it out and the headache would only get worse as he tried desperately not to vomit.

When Shadowy stopped after this tooth, it was to take his own pants off. He let the boy spit again, pulling his pants down and humming in impatience as he climbed back up and gripped the boy’s thighs in either hand. “Do you want to.. take a break?” He asked warmly, and TKO didn’t know if he should say yes or not, because the stick trying to poke out of the other’s underwear was nothing but intimidating and he didn’t want anything to do with it – but, of course, he’d be stuck suffering it. He shook his head, and Shadowy shrugged. “Your call.” And leaned down to put the bumper back in his mouth and move to the fifth tooth, grinding against him the whole time, making the other’s smaller package start to twitch in a natural reaction he didn’t yet comprehend.

That tooth was done after a few minutes, and again, Shadowy let him spit (which hurt more and more every time, the water brushing against all of the sensitive teeth), and asked again – “Break time?” And TKO nodded pathetically, pain clouding his brain too hard to remember what that meant. Shadowy laughed and put his tool down, tugging the boy’s underwear off of him in one quick movement and poking his own out of his boxers before reaching to the table again for a.. little wrapper square thingy. TKO was sure he knew what that was, he’d seen them on a highschool bathroom once, but – he couldn’t put his finger on it until the other tugged it open with his teeth and rolled it onto his dick. When TKO fully comprehended it, he gasped in revolt and looked at him in another bout of terror. “Y-y-y-you _can’t!_ I’m- I’m not, I’m not a girl,” He stammered out, pushing himself away with his legs but being pulled back down with an amused laugh. “That’s okay, I like boys more anyways.” He said simply, rubbing the nubbed and pre-lubed tip against his exposed hole and humming in impatience. “N-n-! No! Stop! Stop, please, you can, you can go back- back to the, the teeth, please, don’t,” He rushed out desperately, and Shadowy seemed to be lost in thought for a moment before he nodded. “I can do both, if you want? Yeah, that sounds fun.” He didn’t even let the other retaliate before the bumper was back between his molars and he was sobbing pathetically and shaking his head.

Shadowy wasn’t slow. He forced himself in as hard as he could, and TKO let out an ear-piercing sound that sent chills of excitement down Shadowy’s spine and made him laugh to himself. “Ah, shut up.” He said simply, and TKO did nothing but sob and shake his head and squirm and try desperately to get away from him, his feet gripping onto anything and everything to push himself away and failing pitifully. Shadowy did let him get used to it, luckily, waiting patiently and smiling warmly as the other sobbed and whined and felt like his stomach was about to explode – and, within seconds, he was shooting strings of hot semen across his own chest and coughing and shaking. Shadowy looked at him in bewilderment. “You- you _came?_ I haven’t even touched you! Or, or moved, even!” He laughed, and shame filled the boy as he croaked and cried and shivered and shook from the overwhelming intensity of it all. He didn’t even try to give a response as the man started fucking into him, making him cry more and more and breathe harder than he ever had before in his life. He was embarrassed, in pain, scared, he just wanted to go home – he was so, so tired, and he wanted nothing to do with this. But Shadowy was more than eager to pound into him continuously, hands planted on either side of him on the table and breathing heavily, as if he’d forgotten entirely that he was going to continue scraping at his teeth.

But TKO could never be that lucky, because the man shakily reached over and breathed heavily and moaned, licking the tool before tucking it into the boy’s mouth and moving to the next tooth. “Fuck, look at these, they’re- they’re so pretty,” He laughed quietly, and TKO let his eyes loll back as he tried to let the pain make himself pass out. But, again, there was no luck for him, and Shadowy patted his face awake and smiled at him. “You’re falling asleep.” He said simply, and the boy gave a pitiful noise of acknowledgement as his body rocked and his mouth was ruined.

Thank god, though, that Shadowy didn’t last as long as he probably wanted to – because soon enough, only after two more teeth were done, the man bucked his hips harder than before and desperately used the panicked tightness to squeeze as much out of himself as possible. But soon, He sighed in satisfaction and licked his lips before sticking his strangely long tongue into the other’s mouth and twisting it around at the back of his tongue. TKO thought of using the new needles in his mouth to puncture the other’s tongue, but knew it would probably end up hurting himself more than him, and the bumper was there anyways.

Shadowy pulled off of him and laughed, pulling his pants up to his hips after removing his condom and leaving for a brief period of silence to likely go throw it away. Upon his return, the bumper in TKO’s mouth was removed and he was allowed to spit again, straps were undone, and Shadowy pointed to the floor mattress. “You look tired. Go to sleep. I’ll fix some more of your teeth tomorrow, okay?” Kayo gave no response as he grogged to the ‘bed’ and curled up on the nasty thing, letting himself succumb to doing as he was told for fear of being violated again. Shadowy grinned at him.

“Such a good boy. Maybe you aren’t a villain, after all.”

Then he shrugged and left, and Kayo stared at the wall in silence. Then he started sobbing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support ^^ <3

TKO’s eyes were dry and itchy and sore when he woke up, met with pure darkness and a stinky mattress that he hardly registered the scent of as he pushed himself up and rubbed at his eyes with his arms, sniffling a bit and making a low grunt of discomfort as his tongue prodded at the new jagged edges that plagued his lower jaw – how odd they felt compared to the flat surfaces of the top row. Though, he cringed as he supposed that would be ‘corrected’ today – or, night? He had no idea, but what he did know was that his jaw hurt like _hell_ and his ass burned like fire.

After another sniffle, TKO looked around the purely dark room and strained to see the table from yesterday – or, before he slept? – cringing at his wristbands and pants on the floor. His underwear had vanished (he assumed that _fucking creep_ had taken them somewhere), and his dignity along with it. Rubbing an arm over his face to stop himself from crying again, Kayo pushed himself off the ‘bed’ with his free hand and shakily rose to his feet. His knees wobbled against eachother and he held himself up with a hand on the wall, cringing at the ache from between his legs and the piercing throbbing in his skull. 

Shakily making his way to the door, he stopped in front of it and tried the handle – just to see if the other had forgotten to lock it – and, of course, no luck. He tried twisting and pulling and shaking the handle, he tried pushing and lifting it, and – and it suddenly opened! Shocked, TKO almost charged out, but his face was suddenly buried into fabric and he shoved himself back hard enough to stumble and fall into his ass again, seething and whimpering since he’d bitten his lip and now that hurt too. Eyes welling up again, his attention slowly drifted up to the man – who was smiling down at him with those _stupid_ villainous teeth.

“Hey, kid. Already trying to get out? Thought you’d be asleep at least til noon, haha.” Stepping into the room, Shadowy turned to lock it again just in case and TKO scrambled back with his hands and feet, stopped by the leg of the table he bumped up against and terrified at how easily the other disappeared into the darkness surrounding him. Shadowy didn’t turn the light on this time, and so the boy was practically blind to where the other was – and that was probably what the sick fuck was going for, wasn’t it?

A hand slid onto his bare thigh, and the little hero panicked as he tried to shove the hand off of himself. “D-don’t! I won’t try again, I’m s-sorry,” Talking _hurt._ But it was certainly going to hurt a lot more soon, and if there was even the semblance of an idea that the other would stop, he was going to beg. Trying to use the fire of his fist as a light source only resulted in a soft sizzle and the other’s hand gently resting on his, to which he almost screamed as he tried to squirm even more. The man had stopped talking too, but Kayo had gathered that he was sitting on the floor in front of him, so if he could just – just kick hard enough, but what would that get him? Whatever it was, defending himself definitely came first, and so his foot was met with fabric and Shadowy made a quiet “oof-” as he was shoved back a bit, enough for TKO to launch himself a good few feet across the room away from him. 

“God, that wasn’t too nice,” Shadowy’s voice rang out as the only possibly way TKO could recognize where he was, and his eyes darted around in the black wildly as he tried to grasp where the other could be. He heard him shuffle to the right, but his voice had come from the left – the hero shoved himself off the floor and backed against the wall nervously. His fist finally lit up! And.. it was just in time to reflect sharp, jagged teeth and light up grey skin. TKO shrieked and tried to swing at him as he shoved himself to the side with his other hand, breathing hard. “This is kinda fun, isn’t it? Like we’re playin’ tag,” The man laughed, and TKO cringed. _Playing tag,_ like this was just for fun and he wasn’t fucking terrified – the second the other was illuminated again, the boy sent his fist playing toward the other, and of course, he easily dodged it and it hit the floor in a loud thump that lit up the whole room for a split moment.

Long enough for Shadowy to pounce on him, making him scream and begin thrashing again. “Okay, calm the fuck down! The- the faster we do this, the faster you can get out of here, why are you fighting me?!” Shadowy barked at the boy, making him still briefly. “Pleeeaaase stop touching me,” TKO softly croaked out, his throat sore and tired and enough to fill the other with amusement. He said nothing in response, but lifted him, walking over and pinning him on the table to strap him down again. A few sobs and squirms, but otherwise, he didn’t fight much anymore, knowing how little he could do to stop him and feeling utterly pathetic at the thought.

When the lightbulb flicked on, TKO shut his eyes tight, flinching at the sudden brightness when all he’d been seeing was pitch black for hours, but he didn’t have long to adjust to the vision as he whipped his head to the side to see what the other was doing. “The drill is a lot faster, if you’d prefer. It’s louder, and it hurts more, and it’s definitely not as fun as manual, but… the option is there.” Shadowy tilted his head at Kayo, and he whimpered quietly. Drill? That thing looked fucking insane, an entire hand brace and – it looked like a tiny circular nail file, thing. Was is made specifically for this shit? He didn’t know, but the man who pretended he was the villains’ dentist smiled at him impatiently and tilted his head. 

“…um, I-I-” TKO started hesitantly, eyeing both tools on the table before shutting his eyes and tearing up again. “..F-faster..?” He whimpered, and Shadowy sighed, but unwrapped the cord around it and leaned down to plug it in somewhere. He held the drill up and let it whir a few times, admiring the sound of it and humming a little. He grabbed the bumper again, then paused. “…I’ll be right back.” He said vaguely, setting the drill down again and giving TKO the chills as he left him there. He got a short glimpse of the room outside after the other fumbled with the lock for a few moments, and it made him crave running away as he squirmed a bit in his straps and attempted to burn through them with his fists – to no avail, he’d likely already thought of that option or something. All he had left to do was wait for Shadowy to come back, and that thought drove him insane.

The door opened again after a few minutes of silence, and the man walked in with a cup before turning to lock it again and sighing quietly. “Okay, there. Couldn’t be forgetting water, heheh.” Shadowy said quietly, gliding across the room to the table and setting the glass down before picking up the drill once more and turning to the boy. “Mmm, open up, pretty boy,” He chided, and the discomfort TKO felt could only be matched by the hatred for obeying he felt as he parted his lips and awkwardly let his jaw slack. Amused as he was, Shadowy clearly grew annoyed by his hesitance and tugged his mouth open with a thumb before stuffing the rubber bumper back between his molars again and making him whine desperately. The man again climbed onto the table with him, but this time sat himself over his legs and straddled him as he leaned down, humming as the drill whirred two inches from his face.

“Hold still.” Was the most warning he got as the drill was set between untouched teeth and the _pure fucking agony_ that came with that damn drill whirring at his teeth and the echo of it in his brain and the shrieking sound it made and the ceaseless grind, _grind, grind_ of it made him feel sick as he tensed his throat muscles to stop the little bits and pieces that occasionally chipped off as he made short work of the dull hero teeth he used to have. Each side was ground down into a triangle, pausing to let him spit and try to cool down the teeth that felt like they were about to combust into flame, and soon enough, there were none left – and Shadowy set the drill down, let him spit one more time, and then.. stayed. Stayed sitting right over him, staring down with a blank expression (as far as TKO could see, anyway) as if he was thinking about what to do next or dissatisfied with the teeth that he’d made. 

At least, until his hands crept up to the other’s face and gently caressed his cheeks, making him whine at the pressure as he wiggled his fingers in to remove the bumper and hold his mouth open with his own thumbs, admiring the pointed things and humming quietly to himself. “God, these really do suit you so well,” He said softly, leaning up close to slide his tongue across them out of curiosity and getting a pathetic whimper from TKO, who felt like any pressure at all was the death of him. Though, a distinct lack of death was clear, and TKO chirped pathetically as each new sharp tooth was licked at and tested out and a new spark of pain jolted through him every time a nerve was twitched just wrong.

And then came the hands, out of his mouth as the man’s attention drifted down and he sat up to get a better look at him, loving his lack of lower clothing and pushing the shirt up to his chest to keep it out of the way as he slid down and kissed his belly, getting a loud yelp of shock from him. “W-what! Are you- doing!” He exclaimed, face pure red as he squirmed slightly and Shadowy didn’t even spare him a glance as he enjoyed the flavour of his soft skin. His mouth drifted down to the boy’s inner thigh and in no time he was bleeding from a bite – a bite that made his stomach fill with a warm fire of utter discomfort and spite. “S-stop,” He whined out, “I don’t, like it,” His voice was so shrill and his feet came up to shove his shoulders down so he’d be forced to stand up at the lower part of the table. He chuckled lowly as he grabbed his ankles and pushed them up, making the boy desperately try to push his legs together as the other leaned his chest against the table and examined his lower parts, giggling quietly.

Bunching the other’s ankles together in one hand, Shadowy tugged one of his gloves off and his fingers moved up to touch the other’s small member, making his hips jolt at the feeling and a loud noise of surprise rip out of his chest. He dropped his legs after a moment, so that he’d splay out on his lap against his wishes and twist his hands around in their spot pathetically. TKO was going to beg again, beg him not to, plead for the last of his sanity to stay intact, but he already knew his complaints fell upon someone who couldn’t care any less and, again, he was just the useless little kid he knew he was and the other would do whatever he wants to him.

Out of his coat pocket, he produced another condom, and again it was easily rolled out and ready to use before the other could comprehend fully what was happening and the other hummed as he tapped the thing against his entrance. “I’ll be a bit more gentle this time, since you’re being so _so_ good for me, okay? I just got so excited last time, haha,” He breathed, and when TKO gave no response, just let his head turn to the side slightly, Shadowy took that as a beautiful sign of submission and gently pushed himself into him again. “Nnnn,” Kayo whimpered again, voice shrill and pitiful as he was filled up in no time and the other smiled softly and brought his hands up to play with his face and try to gather his attention. The younger was too blinded by pain, too overwhelmed by the swirl of feelings, and at this point had tried to shut down – but he was stuck on the edge of spacing out and being sentient still, as Shadowy tugged his lips apart and admired the teeth that plagued his mouth. 

He started thrusting soon enough, pleased by the other’s distanced mindspace and having fun pleasuring himself on him, fucking into and grinding against his abused ass and chuckling quietly. “You’re so cute.” Shadowy said a lot of things like that to him as he went, “You take it so well, haha.” And “Are you gonna cum for me again?” being said a few times. TKO had finally been able to zone out into the dark corner after a bit, small sparks leaving his fingers and bouncing off of his hands as his body desperately tried to urge itself to fight him again – but he just didn’t have the energy, the willpower, or anything of the sort, desperate to just let him get off so he could fucking leave already. His teeth were all done, anyway, right? Hopefully the other would just let him go home.

When the other was close, TKO stopped being allowed to tune him out, and Shadowy grinned excitedly as he shook his face to gain his undivided attention. “Do they still hurt?” A soft nod. “Good. Bite me.” He said excitedly, shoving his ungloved fingers into the other’s mouth and digging into the back of his tongue hard enough to make him gag, Shadowy groaning happily at the feeling. “Bite me.” He repeated, and TKO blanched for a moment as he tried to stop coughing and stop his teeth from hurting as pressure was put onto the bottom ones and he felt like the top ones were about to fall out – but he knew better, because these were adult teeth, because he was reckless and let all of his baby teeth fall out from randomly running into walls or getting into fights with his brother.

_”BITE ME.”_ Shadowy barked again, and scared the boy so bad that his mouth clamped down and he screamed pathetically and gargled around his fingers and almost threw up from the pain of it and the taste and the gagging and all of the panic, but it was nothing compared to the other dragging his fingers out slowly and putting a new sensation onto them that made him sob and scream and twist and slacken his jaw again as Shadowy’s hips sped up inside of him and he laughed like the fucking maniac he was. His now bleeding hand wrapped around the little dick that the boy hardly knew the purpose of and he pumped him so hard and fast and bled on him enough that instead of any burning from it the boy was choking out terrified moans and coughing on the residual feeling of agitation in his throat.

And then it happened again – white sticky cum flew right out of his tip and onto Shadowy’s face, making him grin and lick at it and keep pumping him while he squirmed in overstimulation and screamed at the lightning pleasure and pain shooting through him all at once, full of cock and sobbing to be released and trying so hard not to clench his mouth shut even though the teeth slid together so well and it felt so weird and he wanted to test it but it hurt too much to even think about right now. Shadowy laughed again. “You’re _so fucking cute,”_ he repeated, fucking against him a few times more before finally, finally pulling out and tugging the rubber off, getting up and tugging his pants up to leave the room again.

And there Kayo laid, legs lazily spread over either edge of the table and face still wet from tears and quickly trying blood covering his dick and stomach and the complete shame of giving the other exactly what he wanted filling his brain. He was supposed to be TKO, the shameless bully who treated everyone like shit and teased girls and flirted with Enid and called Rad gay and – none of this shit was in that contract. Was that exactly why he was being treated like this, though? He couldn’t help but question that. Maybe he really was supposed to be a villain, if he was so mean to everyone and generally an asshole to his friends.

Maybe he was supposed to be a villain, his teeth pointed that out quite clearly. Was this how all villains got their fangs? He didn’t like it, but that meant he’d be stuck with a negative level and fighting his brother and probably disowned by Carol so he’d end up stuck over at Boxmore. He shuddered at the thought. Maybe she’d ship him off to Professor Venomous and he’d be a minion like Fink, or Cosma – actually, he wouldn’t whine about being stuck as a pet for Cosma.

He blinked and groggily looked over to the door when Shadowy returned, a warm smile the only thing visible as he made his way over and undid the straps, helping the other get up. “Can you walk? You want a bath? I ran you one, so you’re taking one, but I figured I’d ask. Come on,” With one hand (which he’d put the glove back on and there was a strip of bandage poking out of the spot between it and his sleeve) on TKO’s shoulder, he guided the boy out of the room as he struggled to walk right and fiddled with his fingers nervously as they went. 

Into a new room he was led, and the door closed behind them again as Shadowy sat himself on the sink counter and crossed one leg over the other. TKO awkwardly stood in front of the tub, staring at the water as if it was poison and wondering if the other would leave. “Well?” Obviously he wouldn’t. “Get in. Take your silly shirt off and get clean.” He instructed carelessly, before the grin in his voice could be heard and he said, “…unless you want me to wash you.” And instantly TKO’s shirt was off and on the floor, and he was testing the water with his foot nervously before he let himself get in, pulling his hair around his body in a makeshift shield as he hyperventilated slightly and tried to let his body get used to the slightly too hot temperature of the water.

Shadowy was nothing but amused while the other awkwardly fumbled with his bottles, confused about what he was supposed to use to get the blood off of his body. 

Once Shadowy decided he was done in there, he took him back out, grabbed a blanket off the couch and took him to the black room again before covering the nasty mattress in the blanket and smiling at him. “You can either sleep on it or use it – you were really good for me, so I’ll let you leave after tomorrow, okay? I know it’s not too comfy on there.” TKO didn’t spare him a reply as he dropped his naked, wet body onto the blanket and stared at the wall in silence. Shadowy frowned, but left him to himself as he turned to leave, locking it when he was out.

TKO sat there for a long time, he wasn’t sure how long, playing with his tongue between his new teeth and moving his jaw around to see how strangely they lined up – and was very pissed off by the fact they fit together so perfectly. Was he a villain now? What was he going to tell his mom? What was he going to tell _KO??_ They’d been heroes together for years – but.

He sniffled and tried to get it off his mind, playing with the weird points and awful sensitivity of them and trying to adjust his mouth to hating the new teeth he had. But his mouth.. didn’t, hate it – the pain sure sucked, yeah, but it felt like they just fit there. Like they’re supposed to be there. And he _fucking hates that._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again! From here on it'll get a lot more plot-based, but trust me, Shadowy's still gonna torment him off and on... lol

The child woke up startled.

He was no longer in the black room, in fact, he was on the pretty couch from before, and his pants were on (and to his knowledge, his underwear was too, but he didn’t much feel like checking that right now). The boy looked around rapidly, scratching his head and fluffing out his still damp hair as he searched for the man who kept him captive. When was he put out here? How long could he have run away for? When did the other dress him? Why was-

“Lemme go! Boss says I don’t _gotta_ do what you tell me, lemme gooooo!” Came an annoyingly scratchy girl voice from his right, down a short looking hallway with a picture of something TKO didn’t bother to register until a rat was tossed into the room, followed after by the hooded man that instantaneously gave the boy a knee jerk reaction, shoving himself to the other end of the couch and grabbing both villains’ attention. They silenced for a few seconds.

Then the rat stood up and brushed off her clothes, examining the new meat before looking up at Shadowy with an aggravated expression. “You can’t just go making heroes into villains! That’s not what you do! I’m telling Boss about this, he’s gonna be _sooooo_ mad at you!” Shadowy gave her a tart laugh and pushed her forward. “And how do you know him, Stink? He’s got more villain in him than I’ve ever seen,” ‘Stink’ turned and snapped her own jagged edges at his hand before hissing and hopping up onto the arm of the couch, looking beyond annoyed with him. “He goes to my school, you nutjob! He’s not a villain at all!” And Shadowy shrugged, which made TKO’s blood boil. Was he or was he not supposed to be a villain?! And who the fuck was this green.. slave lookin’ thingy, he’s never seen her at school – though, villain classes were usually held across the hall from his own, and she seemed quite the villain on her own.

“At least take him home for me, would you? He must be really tired, and tomorrow is school again, so…” Wait, the three days it felt like was only a day and a half? In the span of thirty-six hours, his entire mouth had been demolished and plagued and his body’d been defiled likely more than he even knew about and now he’s being told he’s not even a villain and the other was just being fucked up and she’s just taking him- “Where’s his house?” Stink asked up at the grey-skinned man, and he shrugged again. “Dunno.” “What, so you just?! Straight up nabbed him?! You didn’t even _ask?!”_ Ha! Ask, as if he’d asked to do anything he’s done, and the silent boy couldn’t help but look away from the conflict between them.

His wristbands were delicately placed over eachother on the coffee table before him, and he picked them up to inspect them curiously and double check that there weren’t, say, any spikes on the inside – or strange biological creations that would climb into him through his pores into his bloodstream – a strange fear, but a valid one all the same, you have to admit. As the two bickered like children (which one was, the other simply immature enough to shout at her as if she’d been the one doing something wrong), TKO put on and adjusted the bands and twitched his fingers as he tested out his fire move and watched as sparks and lightning jumped across his fingers. When he relaxed his hand, and his attention turned back to the other two, Shadowy was gone – which gave the kid chills, immediately looking around for him desperately and getting an amused giggle from the little villainous of around the same age.

“Well, uh, I guess come with me then- or, well, you’re gonna be leading the way, I just gotta follow you. Where’d your house at, again?”

“You’re brothers with KO, right?” Stink questioned TKO, her sixth and most annoying question of this walk through the woods he was following her on, the others being ‘why is your hair so long’ and ‘did it hurt’ and ‘hehe why do you walk funny’, all of which got no reply other than a short look of confusion from him. “Yeah.” TKO said dryly, his first and only actual answer to her rampant questions in hopes that she’d stop annoying him. To his lack of surprise, she didn’t, well, stop annoying him. “Cool! I always thought he was cool. My Boss says he’s an awesome fighter, and I’ve seen how bad he is at tests,” The green-furred mouse brought her hands up to giggle into them, before tripping over a rock and landing flat onto her giggling face. TKO was slightly startled for a moment, but cackled at her then, and she pushed herself up as quickly as she could, face red and forehead starting to bruise. “D-don’t laugh at me!” She demanded, only making the boy’s laughter roar louder as he walked and she pouted at him. What a clumsy rat, falling on her own face like that.

Once they were out of the woods, TKO had to lead – and, yes, he did try to shoo her away multiple times, but she’d simply sit on the floor and stare up at him before chasing after him on all fours once he got a few feet away again, him turning to shout at her to leave him alone and getting giggles from the villainess whose tail swished back and forth every time he yelled. Clearly yelling wasn’t doing anything but amusing her, so after a bit, he’d decided that he would ignore her. Which, well, didn’t go so well, because she ran up to and jumped onto his shoulders – which almost sent him falling forward. As soon as she was up there, she was down again, because TKO reached up and grabbed her waist and sent her flying forward onto the hot asphalt. “Oh, come on! Carry me!” She shouted, getting an extremely annoyed ‘no’ from the boy and then repeating loop of begging and denying.

Once in the plaza, TKO was painfully relieved to see the bodega – where he normally despised going – and he would have run if it weren’t for the dull and constant ache of his.. he ground the new edges of his teeth together, shocking him out of those thoughts and reaching up to rub at his cheek in surprise. “Oh! Right, I’m suppos’a give you this,” The rat girl exclaimed in realization, standing up and handing the boy a… tube of toothpaste. “It’s for enamel and stuff- he says if you don’t do it you’ll get, like, lots of bugs in your mouth or something.” And the girl shrugged, but TK took her all too seriously, repulsed by the very thought that he’d have bugs in his mouth. Though, he supposes plaque is just.. lots of tiny bugs, so that was a given. He cringed and put the tube in his pocket. Then he shifted his pants some, because his underwear felt weird and bunched up – but it was an easy fix, and he kept walking without even thanking her, to which she scoffed at the similarity to the ‘dentist’ he had. Rude.

The rat girl stopped in the parking lot of the bodega, and TKO turned and raised an eyebrow at her. “What, you been following me all the way here, what’s got you all worked up?” And Stink glared at him. “I’m not allowed in the bodega – and if you’re a villain, then you aren’t either.” “I’m not a villain!” “Tell that to your mouth and half the people at school,” She muttered, and his demeanor fell quickly. What, did he really act like a villain-? He’s.. a bully, yeah, but so is MegaFootballBaby and… and he’s not a villain. He glared at her. “Well, miss _rat,_ just because some _fucking weirdo_ decided to kidnap me doesn’t make me a villain. I’m just a mean hero.” He crossed his arms, and the rat laughed at him. “Mean hero, villain, same difference! Later, loser, have fun with your plaza dweebs!” She then walked away, giggling at her own insults before falling on her face again and scrambling to get up and run away on all fours. TKO grimaced.

Kayo stopped about halfway through the parking lot. Was he really a villain now? Because then the doors and windows would automatically close. He saw Enid and Rad talking over the counter through the window, and he didn’t see KO, but he assumed he was there too. And… he didn’t, really, want to see them. Any of them. The pit of his stomach felt heavy again. He didn’t want to go see Carol – and he didn’t want to go in the bodega, either. But… out here…

He looked around nervously.

He didn’t want to walk anymore, he’d just wait here with the A/C for Carol to come pick up her poster child from work.

“T-Turbo?!” Was the first thing anyone said, Rad being the one who had turned and exclaimed it in such surprise. Enid’s previously relaxed expression turned to one of solid surprise, and she immediately grabbed her phone to dial someone – who, TKO didn’t know, but Rad rushed over to see if it was really him and it made him.. flinch. The boy didn’t speak, he didn’t want them to see his teeth, and he cringed and squirmed (though that was usual, so he didn’t expect to be released, much to his discomfort and anxiety) against Rad’s muscular hugging. “Where the hell have you been, dude?! Your mom’s been looking for you for days, KO hasn’t even come to work, dude! Did you run away or something?”

They… cared?

No, of course no one but Carol would, so shoving himself out of the other’s grip and giving no answers he stomped his way to the break room to sit under the fan and cool himself down, the summer heat driving him batshit.

Rad stood there staring at his absence, and was a bit taken aback by the lack of responses or anything – but, well, that was normal TKO fashion, so he wasn’t all that worried. When Enid hung up her phone, Rad looked to her. “Is she gonna come get him?” He asked nervously, and the purple-haired teen nodded. “I see he didn’t want your hug, heh.” She joked, and he rolled his eyes. “We should probably take this seriously, I mean, he ran away – somethin’s gotta be up, right?” Rad asked quietly, and Enid frowned. “…yeah, that did seem a bit excessive- even for him. Like, I get being murdered or something, but he came back – heh, I only went back after I ran away that one time for dad’s cooking.” Rad laughed. “I remember that- your mom thought I kidnapped you or something,” And the two giggled, before sharing a glance at the break room door and frowning.

Carol got there within three minutes, when the drive was twelve minutes long.

She stormed in that door with her red-banded son so fast that she had to push the door open the rest of the way before she could fully walk in. Enid directed her, and the blonde woman ripped across the store so fast KO didn’t even keep up with her, but rushed after her as quickly as he could, his own eyes pricked with tears. TKO didn’t even know what to do when he was being suffocated in his mother’s hugging, and as comforting as it usually felt to be hugged by her, right now it was awful. He didn’t want to be touched – much less by adults – and his mother wasn’t an exception, so he pushed her away and, fuck. Of course the woman is crying. “Where have you been?!” She immediately cried at him, on her knees by his seat on the couch and desperate to know where her other child had been this whole time. She was torn between relief and anger, half convinced this was another ‘rebellious’ thing he was doing for attention because she took his phone away – and well, if that’s what it was then it really fucking worked.

His lack of a response wasn’t due to the rebellious nature she thought it was, though, it was only because he didn’t want her seeing the disgusting fucking fangs he’d been tracing with his tongue for the last two minutes. But she didn’t know that, so she was mad, of course. “Where have you been! Were you even in Lakewood? I’ve been looking everywhere, please talk to me. Please. Are you hurt?” She prompted more, and with a lack of any answers she started to get frustrated. But then KO came in, and instead of rushing at his twin with question after question, he frowned that their mom had done so. The brother knew better than to overwhelm his emotional wreck of a sibling, at least when he was sad, and he could already tell that her tendency to panic had made her pissed off that he wasn’t one to answer frantic pleading. So Kaio walked over slowly, and put a hand on Carol’s shoulder, frowning at her. “Mom, give him a bit of space, please? We already talked about this yesterday.” And it was true, the whole time she was worrying about her baby KO had been consoling her and reminding her that if she did see him she shouldn’t ground him and everything could be a misunderstanding and he knew his brother better than to just up and run away. The emo hated the outdoors, so he probably wouldn’t go out of his way to stay there – and it was just generally unlikely that the other would get that mad about his phone, because it’s not like he’s as glued to it as Enid and Rad were at times.

And TKO was relieved his brother understood him – even if it was just temporarily – but he still wouldn’t answer anything even though he and his mom had seated themselves on either side of him. Carol obviously wanted answers, understandably, and TKO wished he could tell her; but he couldn’t. And he never would. She’d probably think he went and got implants or something just to ‘rebel’ as she puts it, or yell at him for going to a stranger’s house or yell at him for letting himself be treated like a girl – but, oh well, she wouldn’t get the chance to yell at him if he just never told her. And even though she didn’t understand that, and he’d probably get grounded for ‘running away’, he was just happy to be back – and being grounded was much, much better than Saturday detention.

Carol held one of his hands (albeit a bit strangely, with the wristbands on his wrists – and thank god they were there, because he had some serious bruising going on there and it hurt like a bitch), and KO just sat next to him patiently, having calmed their mom down and decided to just keep him company. And, well, his emo brother really appreciated that they didn’t continue barraging him with questions – and that KO was the favourite, because if TKO had ever tried calming her down she’d just end up yelling at him too. He sighed softly at the thoughts, and out of his peripherals the both of them perked up as if he was about to talk finally, but he didn’t. And he couldn’t help but be amused at their hope, although he didn’t express that.

It was just… something that happened, and he just wanted to forget about it and move on – but his tongue went back to tracing the shark bite he’d been ‘gifted’ and he frowned deeper.

“Is that toothpaste?”

TKO’s thoughts were interrupted by Carol pulling the bottle the rat gave him from his pocket, which made his underwear bunch up again and he shifted awkwardly at the feeling. He was still sensitive, he was sure that’s all it was, and adjusting would fix it and it was fine. He reached up and swiped it away from her within seconds, giving no explanation and not wanting the bottle to do it for him.

“…okay. Hide your toothpaste from me too, I guess.” Carol mumbled, getting an eye roll from the boy as he looked around the ceiling and let her hold his hand. Of course she got annoyed by it, but she only drew in a shaky breath and let him be the assholeish little shit she loved and went back to patiently waiting for him to be ready to talk to her. He could talk to her about anything, you know – she’s one of the most understanding mothers, in her opinion, she wouldn’t hate him for running away, but she would be a bit upset about it. It was just a phone anyways, what a stupid thing to put himself in all that danger for.

A knock came from the door, and all three of them’s attention turned to Rad opening it. “Hey, uh, sorry – Enid and I are gonna go home, but you guys can take as long as you want, just- KO, can you lock up after?” and Kaio nodded, so Rad gave him a thumbs up and tossed the key to him before leaving. TKO’s attention went back to the ceiling, and silence fell around them again.

“..you don’t want to talk about it, do you?” TKO shook his head at his mom’s question. “..are you okay?” A shrug. “Do you want to go home?” And then a nod. He lifted his head and stood up, purposefully facing away from them so he could say, “I’m tired.” And walk out the door into the main part of the bodega, shaking his leg out along the way and stuffing the tube back into his pocket as he went to get in the car and wait for the two of them to follow. Carol was upset and hurt that he wouldn’t even look at her to talk to him – but, as KO reminded her, it’s all miscommunication and he didn’t mean to upset her.

As Kaio locked the bodega doors, Carol got into the car, a bit surprised and once again hurt that he wasn’t in the front seat like he usually claimed when he got to the car before his brother. “You don’t wanna sit up here?” She asked him softly, to which he shook his head and flipped his hair to play off covering his mouth as he responded, “Wanna sit with KO.” And got a small frown of mild jealousy and worry about him. He usually wanted to sit with her, but she supposed she was a bit pushy earlier – but that wasn’t even the issue TKO was expressing, he just genuinely wanted his brother right now. Not to talk to, never that, and not to hug – that’s gay – just to be around. The other always seemed to just, understand that he didn’t want to talk – and to just be there with him. And that was all he wanted. Just silence and company. Carol never got that, she was one that hated silence (which is why she wanted kids, probably) and always tried to fill it with work or cooking or cleaning – talking to herself or her sons or, hell, even the oven sometimes. She talked too much, for TKO, and KO was the perfect social mutator that kept her happy while knowing that sometimes he just didn’t want to talk. But that’s far from wanting to be alone.

When KO got in the car next to him, he was as surprised as Carol that he didn’t want the front seat, but didn’t ask about it and simply did his seatbelt (and, when he realized TKO hadn’t put his on, he reached over to do it for him – which the brother frowned about, but allowed). The ride was silent. So Carol put on the radio – something by Kaktus Krew was playing, and she expected TKO to at least listen to it, but he was looking out the window with tired and sad eyes and she wanted so badly to help but just didn’t know how. She gave a glance at Kai through the rearview, who gave her a small smile, and she returned it – but the two didn’t speak, and TK was more than desperate to keep it that way.

TKO couldn’t stop fidgeting against the seat too, because god damn were his pants uncomfortable right now – why on earth were his briefs so bunched up, it was getting annoying. He wasn’t about to reach down his pants right in front of KO though, so he only pouted about it and continued fidgeting occasionally until they got home. “Do you boys want spaghetti?” TKO nodded, and KO said yes, and they both hopped out of the car when it stopped.

Carol went to the kitchen, per usual desperate to keep herself busy – and TKO went to his and KO’s room if only to be comforted by his top bunk and maybe fix his fucking underwear. Because god damn were they uncomfortable. But KO went into the room with him and he didn’t get the chance to, to his annoyance, so he just climbed up into his bed and smothered his face in the pillow while KO stood on his own bunk and peeked over the guard rail to it. “Do you want me to not ask?” He questioned quietly, and TKO turned his head to look at him but kept his mouth covered in pillow as he replied; “Please don’t.” And KO nodded. “Ok.” And then he got down again, and Kayo rolled over to stare out the small sliver of window that he could see from up here, frowning at the stray dinos that ran around and wondering if they’d run away if he went out there.

When Carol called them for food, TKO insisted that he wasn’t hungry and KO frowned at him and left their room, of course to tell their mom; because she shouted for him to get out there and eat, desperate to spend any time with him since she’d seen him on Saturday. When she achieved, again, no response, she left plates on the table and the pot on the stove and told KO to start eating while she went to their room. “Hey, Kayo.” And he sighed. “I know you don’t want to talk. And I’m not gonna make you. But please come eat. I’m sorry, if I made you upset or something, I was just.. so relieved that you’re okay.” Psh, ‘okay’, TKO couldn’t be anything farther from that – but her concern was nice, he supposed, so he spared her a glance and mumbled, “…can I eat in here.” It wasn’t a question, it was an ‘I’m eating in here or not at all’, and Carol knew that as soon as he said it. She frowned. “…okay. Just don’t make a mess. I’ll be back in a sec.” She turned to leave, and her son watched her go in triumph – he’d never been allowed to eat in here before, he should mope around more often.

“Your brother is going to eat in your room, if you want to go join him that’s okay, just please don’t be messy.” Carol informed KO, whose brown eyes sparkled at the thought of eating on his bed – got up quickly and his mom let him take his brother’s plate to go give it to him before sitting on his own bed and eating his favourite food. Kayo stared at the plate for a long few minutes, sitting up with his blanket over his head and a sick feeling to his stomach. He poked at it with his fork, attention caught by KO turning on cartoons – what was that, Steven Universe? – for long enough that the younger pulled himself up and looked at him. “Are you gonna eat it?” He asked quietly, and Kayo shook his head, so Kaio moved around to climb up onto the bed next to him and the latter pushed his food over for him to eat. TK hadn’t eaten since Saturday, sure, but he just… couldn’t, eat. It wasn’t just the pain in his mouth, but there was a mix of sickness and anxiety in his stomach that he just couldn’t shake. He rathered to tune it out with cartoons than deal with it head-on.

“She’s worried about you.” KO said softly after about an episode and a half, having finished his brother’s plate of spaghetti at this point and looked up at him with his arms tucked under his chest. The emo boy shrugged. “Lame.” He said quickly, shifting to get comfortable like his brother was – on his stomach with his legs bent so they were in the air, watching the cartoon with dismissive interest. “…I’m, worried, too. I know you don’t like when I worry about you – but, I just. I know you wouldn’t, like, run away.” His voice remained soft, and his attention lowered so his brother wouldn’t challenge his eye contact like usual with his dominant spiteful nature. TKO looked away when he did. “Yeah, I didn’t. No reason to. Get grounded all the time.” He said dismissively, sighing through his nose. He wasn’t as nervous to talk around his brother, because he could look away while talking to him or he could just not at all and the other would understand him every time – that really was one of those hero traits he didn’t have, right? Was he even a h- “I know.” Kayo’s attention snapped back to his twin brother. “I won’t make you tell me if you don’t wanna. But I do like helping, so if you did wanna talk about it, I’d listen.” The emo boy smiled to himself and then the two went quiet, just watching cartoons and in a soft, peaceful silence.

A silence that didn’t involve being in a dark room, waiting for the return of a man he didn’t even know past a name and his power, stuck tracing his tongue over jagged edges forced into his mouth – he quickly pulled his tongue away from the teeth. That was gonna be a habit, wasn’t it?

They watched about two hours worth of cartoons, thank god Carol bought HBO or there would be way too many fucking ads, before KO decided to take their plates out of the room, climbing down from the ladder before grabbing Kay’s and grabbing his own, before turning to leave the room. Kayo climbed down after he left, moving over to lock the door so he could change his pants or fix his stupid underwear or something – why the hell _were_ they so bunched up? Sitting himself on the edge of his brother’s bed (which wasn’t weird, because it was also kinda a couch?), he tugged his pants off awkwardly, and was awfully surprised by how easily and quickly his briefs- or, uh.. boxers? Were pulled.. down, with them.

So he shuffled his pants off fully and his heart leapt up into his mouth, his shoulders slacked and he almost vomited right then and there, all colour drained from his body and he was shaking when he realized – these were definitely not his underwear, and they were definitely too big for him, and they were definitely– he stopped himself, throwing the nasty pair on the floor and bringing his naked legs up to his chest before hyperventilating, gripping his head and swarming in thoughts. That _piece of shit_ put his- his own- his, fuck TKO can’t even think straight.

His heart still pounding in his chest, TKO stood up to get _HIS OWN_ underwear from a drawer, pulled them onto his legs to quickly it burned a bit, and put on his jeans again because he knew he wasn’t going to fucking sleep tonight. Grabbing a fist full of cloth, he didn’t even think of the other two residents he lived with as he stormed out of their room into the kitchen and slammed his fist into the trash so hard it echoed in the entire trailer and Carol poked her head out of her room in time to see TKO carrying the can outside. She didn’t even get to him fast enough to ask what on earth he was doing before his hands combusted purple and the can caught fire too and the lightning around it shocked his hands but he didn’t think too hard about anything but throwing that _fucking_ piece OF SHIT away from his god DAMN home. He kicked it so hard it flew soaring, he’d probably never even launched a Darrell that far, before – and Carol came charging out with KO close behind her.

“What is wrong with you-?!” His mother started, but stopped the second she saw his red face and the tears streaming down his embarrassed cheeks and he clung to her like he was about to die, and she immediately picked him up and softened, putting a hand in his hair gently and another on his lower back to keep him up as he wrapped his limbs around her like a scared monkey. He sobbed, and he sobbed and he sobbed, into her shoulder and desperately clinging to her like she’d hate him if he let go and she let him – KO had never seen him cry before, and his mother rarely did, so they were both extremely shaken by the loud whining and desperate need for affection they were witnessing for pretty much the first time.

And TKO was embarrassed, embarrassed because of Shadowy and embarrassed because he was crying, embarrassed because he didn’t know how to stop feeling disgusting – because his mother would hate him if she knew, she most definitely would, and because he couldn’t stop feeling like the other man somehow had more around him that he didn’t know about – how unobservant and dumb he is, how ashamed he is that it had happened at all – he clung to her and sobbed it all out as hard as he could, and she stroked his hair and moved him to the main sofa to just hold him and tell him she loved him and he was with her and it was okay now.

_“You’re okay, you’re home now.”_


End file.
